goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Traps Fluttershy106 with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 for Suspending Him Three Times and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was indignant about Fluttershy106. Lawson: Man! I hate Fluttershy106 so much! He's the worst substitute principal ever! He suspended me three times all because all because I sent his sister to Germany, beat her up and tried to fire him. I also tried to murder him. That guy is going too far! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Lawson picked up a blueprint that had got a cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a large cage on the victim. Lawson: I must go to the garage to fetch some parts! So Lawson went off to the garage. Then he entered the garage. Lawson: Let's get some parts! So Lawson grabbed some parts for the trap and he left the garage. Then he stopped at the Jungle Gym. Lawson: Time to get working on the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Lawson started to build the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure. One hour later... Lawson had finished building the Fluttershy106-inator 6000. Lawson: There! The Fluttershy106-inator 6000 is all done! Now to teach Fluttershy106 a lesson! Then he saw Fluttershy106 who was about to send Gelman to his office. Me: Gelman, I want you in my office now! Gelman: What? Me? Me: Yes, you! For threatening to hurt Gus! Then Fluttershy106 heard Lawson calling to him. Lawson: Hey, Fluttershy106! Fluttershy106 stared to Lawson, who was standing on a cheese box. Me: Huh? Lawson: I, Erwin Lawson, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly n*****! Fluttershy106 started to step towards Lawson. Lawson jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and he stood on it. He started taunting Fluttershy106, who was stepping towards him. Lawson: Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Fluttershy106 is a chicken! Then Fluttershy106 stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Fluttershy106, trapping him. Lawson: Yay! I trapped Fluttershy106 with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Haha, take that, Fluttershy106! That's what you get for suspending me! Lawson released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson', and he got off the workbench. Me: LAWSON! Gelman rushed in. Gelman: Good job, Lawson! Thanks for teaching that stupid substitute principal a lesson! As for you Fluttershy106, that's what you get for suspending my friend Lawson! No more suspending him! Never! Randall Weems stepped in. Randall: Hey, what the...? Oh no, Fluttershy106 is trapped in a cage! Then Randall looked at the sign. Randall: What?! Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson? That's impossible! I think that Lawson is responsible of trapping poor Fluttersy106. I'm telling! Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Me: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! Lawson: Yeah, you're Lawsonized now! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Lawson: Oh no, I'm Finsterized! Miss Finster: Lawson, are you responsible of trapping Fluttershy106 in a cage?! Miss Finster pointed at the sign. Miss Finster: And what did that sign say? Lawson: Um, yes. The sign said 'Don't feed Fluttershy106, Remember Lawson'. And yes, I did trap Fluttershy106 in a cage. My trap is called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000. Miss Finster was livid. Miss Finster: Oh my god! How dare you trap Fluttershy106 in a cage?! That's it, since Principal Prickly's out sick, I'm taking you home to your parents right now! Miss Finster sent Lawson home in disgrace. Then Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay noticed Fluttershy106 who was still in a cage. Chucko: Hey, guys! Look at Fluttershy106! He's whining like a baby! Shall we poke him with trash picker pins? Koreo: Good idea! Let's do it! Jocko: Yeah, this is going to be fun! Buster: It will be funny to do it! Cheay: I agree with Buster! Let's do it! Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay went off to the garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up two trash picker pins. Chucko: Now let's go poke the substitute principal! So Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay went out of the garage and then they went back to the Jungle Gym where Fluttershy106 was stuck in a cage. Chucko: OK! Let's start poking the substitute principal! So Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay started poking Fluttershy106 with picker pins, and Fluttershy106 started screaming and yelping. Me: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! LAWSON, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, LAWSON! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! CHUCKO! JOCKO! KOREO! BUSTER! CHEAY! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING THIS SCHOOL FOR GOOD! I WANT TO MOVE TO SPIRO T. AGNEW MIDDLE SCHOOL!!! AAAH! AAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not that troublemaker again! Please tell us Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's parents were horrified, as Miss Finster explained to them about their son's bad behaviour. Miss Finster: Yes! Lawson did cause trouble. He trapped Fluttershy106 in a cage! Lawson's parents got very angry. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you trap Fluttershy106 in a cage?! You know trapping the substitute principal is unacceptable! Lawson: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 so I can trap him because he suspended me! Successfully, I Lawsonized him. Lawson's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Fluttershy106 in a cage, young man! Fluttershy106 is very angry and upset because you trapped him in a cage. Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the Fluttershy106-inator is disassembled! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski and Koreo Steven as Me and Buster Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Paul as Jocko Dave as Cheay Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff